Another Day
by DeadShaggy
Summary: This is a random story, and the second chapter doesn't really have much to do with the first.
1. one

Disclaimer: I don't, nor do I claim to own Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon, or Ranma 1/2. 

Another Day  
  
One sunny day, the birds were singing, dogs were barking, people were wondering why some guy was just standing there describing things, someone was reading the Sailor Moon manga, and Tsukino Usagi sat on a bench at the park in deep thought. Thinking about things, because that's usually what someone does when they're in deep _thought_.  
  
Well, unless they're just pretending to be in deep thought, but if they really were pretending to think wouldn't they be thinking then? Oh well, it doesn't matter, back to the story.  
  
"It sure has been strange these past few days. What with Mamoru amost being blown up or impaled at least twice a day. Can't forget about Haruka, Michiru, and little Hotaru mysteriously disappearing. Also I've got to find out why Chibi-Usa suddenly grew a tail on the first day Mamoru was nearly impaled."  
  
Usagi continued to sit there in thought for a few more minutes until her head started to hurt. 

xxx

Meanwhile, in another dimension, sometime after the earlier scene Son Gohan flew through the air talking about something completely different.  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe I over slept! Now I'm going to be late even though I can fly faster than the speed of sound! Hey wait a minute, I _can_ fly at super sonic speeds! I'm not going to be late after all."  
  
But unfortunately Gohan was still going to be late, because while he was thinking that he took the time to land on the ground, run to a nearby store, stop and have a conversation with some guy named Ryouga, buy a chair, some snacks, and have a seat.  
  
At that moment, a small portal apeared in the sky somewhere above Gohan for no particular reason; and out fell Usagi, "WAAAAHHHHH!! I'm gonna Diiieee!! I never got to show my mom my failing grade in math! I never got to become the queen of a future kingdom after the planet Earth was frozen in ice for thousands of years! I never got to give Rei a good punch in the face! I wasn't going to do it out of hate! Just to make her shut up every now and then! And I never got to play the new Sailor V game!!" But before she even got close to hitting the ground (dang!) she was caught by.... 

xxx

In yet ANOTHER dimension.....  
  
Ranma Saotome sat alone on the roof of the Tendo Dojo in deep thought. "When will I ever get my own show where people AREN'T trying to kill or beat me senseless? They could call it: Ranma's Place, the show about the strong, good looking, smart, and cool martial artist named Ranma Saotome that's NOT cursed and has NO fiances. Buwahahahaha!! Then everyone would realize that I'm the best martial artist in the world no, the univer- ouch!"  
  
"What did ya do that for?!" Ranma yelled as he tossed away the now broken mallet (hard head, never leaves home without it) that Akane had thrown at him. "Ranma stop thinking so loudly and get off the roof you idiot!" Akane shouted. "Dinner's almost done!" 

"Okay I'm comin' you stupid tomboy!"  
  
"Okay, when I snap she's the first one that goes, well, it'll probably be between her and that lady that keeps splashing water on me, then I'll kill Nabiki! Muwahahahaha!! I'll kill them! Kill them dead!! L..like...with a chi blast...or a big stone...ma..maybe one of those lego blocks, 'cause those things hurt when you throw them hard enough. I remember that time I had knocked over some kid's sand castle and he threw a lego block at me, I was like 'ow! Ow...ow.....ow...ow....' man that had really hurt," Ranma thought.  
  
"Ranma I told you to get down here you idiot!" said/yelled Akane as she threw another mallet at him. "I'm making dinner tonight and I want you to try my new recipe!"  
  
"Ah jeez man, this is just what I need," Ranma thought as he jumped off the roof. 

xxx

Back to Gohan...  
  
Gohan watched as Usagi fell from the sky, not really feeling a need to do anything. He had sensed the strange power she was emitting and figured that she could fly. "Any minute now," He thought as he watched the girl plummet from the sky screaming like someone who had just watched a marathon of Pokemon.  
  
"Waaaaahh!! I'm still falling! To my death!! Hel-" Usagi was abruptly cut off as she was caught by......Vegeta!!  
  
"What!? Where'd this come from!?" Vegeta yelled in surprise. "Eww human germs!" With that he promptly let Usagi fall to her death again.  
  
"Where'd Vegeta come from? Oh well, it doesn't matter, she should be using her power any minute now," thought the half Saiyan.  
  
"Wait a minute, shouldn't I be going to school now? Guess I'll have to see her what she can do later," so he then proceeded to pack up his things and fly away.  
  
"Waaaah!! I'm still gonna die!! Why won't my crystal help me!! Isn't that it's job? Pluto!? Where are you!? Waa-" she was once again cut off as she was caught by......Bulma's air car!!  
  
Thump  
  
"What was that? I could have sworn I heard something hit the top of my car," Bulma said in confusion.  
  
"Maybe I should land and have a look," so land she did. And once she got out of her car she was surprised to see a swirly eyed girl laying on top of her car. "Who are you? How did you get on top of my car!?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" Usagi said as she recovered from the impact. "A few minutes ago I was leaving the park when suddenly I'm falling out of the sky! Then I was caught by some short guy in spandex but he dropped me! And now I'm sitting on top of your car! Why was your car in the sky!? Am I in the future? How did this happen? And where's Pluto!?"  
  
"Whoa calm down! Let's finish talking at my house, maybe we can find a way to get you home." 

xxx

Later on at Bulma's large dome shaped house...  
  
Everyone was gathered around in the living room, everyone being Piccolo, chibi Trunks, Goten, (Gohan was still at school) Bulma, and Goku.  
  
They had already been introduced to Usagi and realized that she was from another dimension. Vegeta couldn't care less about getting her home safely so he went to the gravity room to train.  
  
"Okay everyone, we've got to figure out a way to get Usagi back to her home, which is not here," Bulma said, receiving a strange look or two.  
  
"I know a way Bulma," Goku said proudly.  
  
"Really Goku?" Bulma asked. "Other than the dragonballs? Because that's what I was going to suggest."  
  
"Oh...never mind then," Goku said as he walked over to a dark corner.  
  
"Well everybody, who's going to help me collect the dragonballs?"  
  
"There's no need to collect them Bulma," Piccolo said gruffly.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked, confused.  
  
"Because they're right here in my hand," Piccolo said calmly as he held up Dende's balls.  
  
"Creepy," Bulma thought briefly. 

xxx

Vegeta...  
  
After training for an hour, Vegeta started to get thirsty, so he left the gravity room and headed over to the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm, let's see..." the prince of a handful of Saiyans thought as he rummaged through the fridge. Water...some soda....pepsi...maybe I'll get some of that later.....oh right Sunny D! Bulma brought some freaking Sunny D just like I asked her to!" so Vegeta grabbed the Sunny D and walked out of the kitchen with a spring in his step. 

xxx

Back to the others...  
  
Everyone now stood outside on the lawn with Usagi as they prepared to summon the Eternal Dragon.  
  
No wait, they already did. Where was I at?  
  
"Oh great dragon!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, hurting everybody's ears.  
  
"We wish to send Usagi back to her own dimension! Because she wants to go back before she becomes emotionally attached to any of us!"  
  
"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE GRANTING IT, 'CAUSE I'M THE ONE CALLING THE SHOTS AROUND HERE GOT IT!?"  
  
"Okay...I think we've got it dragon," Bulma said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Bye everybody! I might miss you! See ya later!!" she said as she slowly vanished.  
  
With that Usagi was sent back home. Oh yeah, and when she got there the Outer Senshi reappeared again with no explainations.  
  
"Yeah whatever, bye," everyone but Bulma muttered, Goten and Trunks having already left because they were bored.  
  
And so the day was saved, thanks to....Bulma!! 

xxx

Authors notes: Well, I'm finished, what was the point of this story? There was no point! I just felt like writing it that's all. Why was Ranma in it? I don't know, I just felt like putting him in it. Wouldn't that be fun to see Ranma go crazy? Probably not.  
  
Why did the Outer Senshi vanish? I don't know, let's just say that Pluto kidnapped them. Why did Chibi-Usa grow a tail? Well, of course she's going to grow a tail if Usagi falls in love with Gohan, Trunks, or some other Saiyan.  
  
I mean they're bound to have kids, so there's a chance that she'll grow a tail. But Usagi just left before she could even meet Gohan, Trunks was in the future, and Vegeta tried to kill her. Just poking fun at Usagi/Saiyan pairings.  
  
Also, why would Trunks be in the past? To say hello? He has a home, sure his world is pretty trashed, and all his friends are dead, but he lives there. Who needs to go to a past where everyone you probably have nightmares about, in which they all die horrible deaths, are all alive and well? I'm sure he's just fine. Anyways, I'm done. 


	2. two

Side Story

Another Day

It was another normal (weird) day in Nerima, kids were heading out to go to school, property damage was visible in many areas, and people ran on top of fences, no wait, that's just Ranma, and we all know he's weird.

"Duckys go quack quack, birdies go chirp chirp, kittens g- I'll just stop singing," Ranma said as he continued to run along the fence, ignoring the weird looks Akane was giving him.

"You know you're insane right?" Akane asked.

"And you know you're an uncute tomboy right?" Ranma replied, nearly getting a concussion from the mallet that was thrown at his head.

And so they continued to run to school...you know, until they finally got there.

xxx

Somewhere...Ryouga lurked....waiting to strike at his unsuspecting victoms, okay he was just walking in a forest.

"Grr..once I find that Ranma I'll give 'im what's coming to him, I'll blow him up with a Shi Shi Hokodan or something, and once I finish him off I'll ask Akane out, 'cause she's real swell," Ryouga continued to talk to himself long into the day. 

xxx

Later on after school...at Furinkan High...

"Halt Saotome!" Kuno demanded.

Ranma stopped and turned around.

"Okay Kuno, just know that I stopped because I felt like it, not because you told me to," was Ranma's response.

"Foul Sorcerer you should know that a kick to the head, combined with a countless number of punches to my skull cannot stop me!!" Kuno declared, speaking of his one sided battle with Ranma that morning.

"I strike!" He continued as he dove at the pigtailed martial artist with his bokken held in an attacking position.

"You don't strike!" Ranma yelled as he jumped over Kuno and gave him a kick to the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Hah! Talk about about a pointless fight!" one of the random teens standing around said to a friend.

"Let's get out of here, Akane," Ranma said, not noticing that she had already left.

"Hah! Talk about an idiot!" the same person that spoken before said.

Bang! Thud

"Hah! Talk about inserting foot into mouth!" the guy that the person had been talking to said as he watched Ranma knock his friend out. 

xxx

Shishio's hideout, the fight between Kenshin and Aoshi...

As Kenshin and Aoshi fought determinedly, the former leader of the Oniwaban group got in a lucky shot and brought his two kodachi up to either side of Kenshin's neck.

"This is the end, Battousai," with that, Aoshi delivered the finishing blow.

Slice! POP! Thud

Were the sounds Kenshin's severed head made as it went rolling across the wooden floor.

The only reaction Sanosuke had to this was to put his hands on his cheeks and open his mouth in a silent scream of terror. 

xxx

Tendo Dojo...

"Err..you're the toughest opponent I've ever went against," Genma said as he arm wrestled Kasumi.

"Really? Why I'm not even trying Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I'm home!" Ranma said as he removed his slippers, and put on some......(house) slippers, then walked into the dojo.

We'll have to do this again sometime, Kasumi," Genma said, the arm wrestling match ending in a draw.

"I'll beat you next time Mr. Saotome!" She replied as she walked into the kitchen. 

xxx

Later on, after dinner....

"Hey, Pop, wanna spar?" Ranma asked as he walked over to where Genma was sitting, at the shogi board with Soun.

"Boy, can't you see that I'm busy? I am SO close to beating Tendo," Genma said.

"Now you know that's a lie pops, everyone knows that you both cheat, the moment you got close to winning Mr. Tendo would have made a distraction and moved some pieces around," was Ranma's response to that.

Awkward silence.

"So how about that match boy?" Genma said nervously.

"I'll be the one to fight Ranma!" the lost boy declared as he ran in from....somewhere and charged Ranma.

Ranma side stepped his charge and kicked him in the butt. (He's been doing a lot of kicking today.)

"Ranma! How dare you humiliate me by kicking me in the butt?!" Ryouga yelled in a rage and prepared to attack again.

Foshizzle!

"Huh? That's not an action sound effect!" Ranma yelled, halting in mid strike.

Thud!!

Was the sound Ranma's fists made as they impacted against Ryouga's stomach Amaguriken style.

"Ow...ow..jeeze man that really hurt..." the sometimes pig hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ranma said as he walked over to the kneeling Ryouga.

"Sucker!" the yellow bandanna wearing boy said as he uppercutted the pigtailed martial artist, sending flying across the room, to crash into a wall.

Ryouga prepared to charge Ranma again and finish him off once and for all, so he could date Akane, 'cause she's real swell.

"Ranma prepare to diiiiiiiee!!" Ryouga yelled as he ran towards the other martial artist......and then outside and continued down the street.

"Wow, what an idiot, I was going to spring a surprise attack on him once he got close enough, but his sucky sense of direction ended the fight without me having to do anything," Ranma said to himself.

"Say Kasumi, where have Nabiki and Akane been all day? I haven't seen Nabiki at all," Ranma asked.

"Hmm....I don't know....I guess they just vanished because there was no point in them being in this story," Kasumi answered.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed now, so I can go looking for trouble in other districts or universes tomorrow," Ranma said as he walked up the steps. 

xxx

Some deserted place devoid of all life besides Vegeta and Goku...

"Ready to spar, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he stretched.

"I've been ready for a while now Kakarot," Vegeta said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okay let's begin," and so the two Saiyans started to power up.

"Haaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Haaaaaaaaa!!!" 

xxx

Two hours later...

"Haaaaa!!"

"Haaaa!" 

xxx

Two more hours go by...

"Huuuuu.."

"Huuuuu..."

"I'm almost at half my full power in SSJ1!" Goku yelled over to Vegeta.

"Yeah, same here Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled back. 

xxx

Elsewhere..Ryouga walked...

"Man I am so depressed, I could like, light up a city with my aura right now," Ryouga said to himself as he walked through another forest.

"I can't believe that I lost to Ranma again, maybe I should just get a gun and shoot him," he considered this as he vanished around a tree. 

xxx

Tendo Dojo...

"I should really talk to someone about getting a new show," Ranma said as he dozed off. 

xxx

In another place, Panythose Tarou beat up random people for calling him 'Panythose', why is he in here? Because he rules!

The end (really)

The disclaimer is in chapter one.

End Notes: Yeah, I think I'm done. 


End file.
